Living Life
by TisTime
Summary: Sirius Black and Mary Scott have always spent most of the time playing pranks on each other and causing the other problems. But what happens when suddenly they no longer see the other as odd or and enemy and begin to learn a valuable lesson from the other
1. Chapter 1

Note From Author: Ok so this is my first FanFiction so I'm really, really sorry if it stinks terribly and if it does I apologize greatly. Also I hope people read and review, I can take comments both good and bad so don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I'm sorry if it stinks again…

Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned anything concerning Harry Potter I would be spending my time online? I think not, no J.K. Rowling owns everything, I own only Mary…

**Chapter One: A Very Interesting Morning**

If there was one thing about Mary Elizabeth (Lizzy) Scott that made her different from the rest of the entire Hogwarts population was the fact that she was one of the only people who could play a trick on the Marauders…. And get away with it!

Mary dropped the folded card onto the floor in the center of the dorm room before slipping out the window and back on top of her broom. She smiled to herself as she glided down the side of the Gryffindor tower; she had played a truly nasty trick on the four boys but she didn't mind, she was only giving them what they deserved. Especially after they turned her hair green, twice.

She climbed off the broom onto the soft grass of the grounds to find a very smug Ms. Lily Evan's waiting for her. "It worked didn't it?" she asked happily.

All Mary proceeded to do was smile.

* * *

One Sirius Black felt very happy waking up, it was late he could tell but he didn't mind. He had been having a very pleasant dream involving some very pretty Ravenclaw girls and bikinis. What he didn't want to find upon opening his eyes was James's face inches from his in a very scornful look.

"Your horrid girlfriend got us." Stated James before leaning back and walking to his bed and collapsing on it.

Sirius proceeded to raise one eyebrow and sat up in bed looking around, noticing for the first time that both James and Remus had writing on there foreheads. He rubbed his eyes to get a clearer picture before looking over and reading them again.

They stated, "_Every idiotic moron will always get what they deserve, always…" _He couldn't help but laugh at the both of them simply because they looked so silly with the righting on there foreheads.

"Don't laugh to much, Padfoot. She got you too!" stated James happily.

Sirius felt his eyes grow wide as he tried to comprehend what James had said only to be greeted with Peter walking into the door, wash cloth in one hand and soap in the other.

"I don't know what she did to them, but it wont blimy come off!" stated Peter scornfully.

He looked up quickly and glanced at Peter's forehead it was bright red but the same words were still imprinted on his forehead in black lettering all the same. Not even smudged at the slightest.

Only then did Sirius registered what James had said "Prongs I don't have girlfriends." Stated Sirius glancing over at his friend, more then a little confused.

Remus preceded to hand a small folded card to him.

'_With love forever,  
Mar_y

Sirius read it over once again, before putting it on the table and getting up. He would get Mary later, he always did but for right know he needed to check the damage done to his own forehead. He got up and looked into the small wall mirror he had.

He was shocked at his reflection, not only was he greeted with that same message as his friends but also his hair had been turned bright green. His nice black hair, GREEN!

* * *

Mary was flying around the pitch on one of the school brooms. She no longer felt ashamed of using the school brooms; they were a lot simpler to use then trying to 'borrow' any of the team's brooms. Gosh those people guard those brooms like its there life.

"SCOTT!" the scream barely reached Mary's ears as she zoomed higher on the pitch, trying to escape the voice only to have it screaming out again.

She turned and flew to the ground, hovering a foot or two above the ground as one very angry Sirius walked over to her. She couldn't help but let out a very loud laugh, he looked hilarious with his hair and forehead mutated.

"Scott your going to remove this junk from my forehead right know!" stated Sirius forcefully.

Mary wasn't fooled; she didn't give a care wither Sirius told her to do something or not. "Am I know? Hmmm let me think, I spent hours getting the trick together only to take it off minutes after applying it… I think not."

He wasn't happy, she could tell that much and it most likely didn't help that she was laughing to herself constantly.

"Take it off or I will ruin every chance of friends or boyfriends forever!" Mary almost was surprised; Sirius must be desperate if he was using such a pointless threat.

"Hmmm… nah that's ok, I never want friends that would leave me because you told them to anyways, plus what makes you think every girl in the world wants a boyfriend. Though I can't lie, I'm surprised that the infamous Marauders couldn't get rid of my simple little prank."

Mary didn't wait for a reply before continuing. "All I have to say to you is HAH Black and enjoy having green hair, for you know I did oh so much." She added with a snickering smile on her face before she zoomed away on the broom.

Leaving one very angry and annoyed Black standing alone on the pitch.

* * *

Author note: I hope it was ok, I'm still trying to the each of the Marauders charaters to fit perfectly into my writting so I'm sorry if its hard to find them as real charaters. Please Review no matter what you have to say both good and bad! 


	2. Chapter 2

Note From Author: Ok so this is my first FanFiction so I'm really, really sorry if it stinks terribly and if it does I apologize greatly. Also I hope people read and review, I can take comments both good and bad so don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I'm sorry if it stinks again…

Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned anything concerning Harry Potter I would be spending my time online? I think not, no J.K. Rowling owns everything, I own only Mary…

A Quite Night-

It had taken them one day and two hours to finally understand the curse Mary had used, all thanks the Remus who was the only smart one and had proceeded to look it up in the library.

Meanwhile the entire school had laughed at them and they had become a part of every joke told. It wasn't fun!

Not that the Marauders thought that much about it, they decided the best course of action was just to laugh along with everyone else.

Sirius though had born the brunt of his own vain personality by washing his hair to many times with the shampoo contaminated with muggle hair dye, bright green.

That was something not even magic could fix, unless he had wanted to remove all of his hair. Sirius chose the going with green hair option.

Rather not surprisingly suddenly a lot of people at Hogwarts started to dye their hair green as well, starting a new trend for green hair.

Sirius felt that he had won, he might have been tricked by Mary but at least he proved to her that he wasn't going to sit back and take the humiliation. That wasn't enough for him he was going to win this battle and he had the perfect idea.

To Mary though this wasn't a prank battle, it was a desperate attempt to keep her mind off her past and most often her future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary was a happy little girl; she went to public school and went to summer camp like lots of other kids. She lived in a little house with her muggle parents and her little sister.

She started to swim competitively at age 8; it was at practice that she learned the true meaning of commitment, and the true meaning of friendship.

It was because of swimming that she cut her hair short and to her ears, rather then leaving it long and curly. It was because of swimming that her shoulders grew broad and her legs became pure muscle.

It was because of swimming that she fell in love with water.

Not the kind of water you drink, but the kind of water you swim in this center idea of being safe and calm and collected when everything else goes wrong. In swimming there is nothing to question nothing left unanswered for there is nothing that is needed to be said.

But Mary abandoned the water, when her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer she helped out around the house and did everything her mother couldn't because she was sick.

She helped her mom, encouraging her to get better during the day and praying to god that she would be ok at night. It wasn't meant for Mary's mother to survive cancer; she died March 26 two days before Mary's birthday.

Sometimes when Mary looks into her father's eyes she knows he is thinking of her mother, mostly she believes that it is her fault. Her mothers deep blue eyes were passed down to Mary, as was her long curly chestnut hair.

Going to school had hurt Mary a lot after that year, but it was a way to escape all the pain and suffering. At Hogwarts no one came up to her and said "I'm really sorry about your loss," at Hogwarts there were not constant reminders of her mothers death.

That was also the year that Mary had found the northwest tower, two extra lefts and a right before the Gryffindor common room. She still went there sometimes when she wanted to cry.

It was here she lost herself in pranks and in school work. In one desperate attempt after another to avoid thinking of her mother and her past and the future that haunted her dreams.

It was tonight when the dreams haunted her, she was running and running and desperately reaching for something to hold onto. Something to cling to as her entire life came crashing down on her like a wave she couldn't escape and swept her out to sea and into the great abyss. She awoke scared far from calm and far from happy her eyes lost in thoughts from far away, but she came back to earth slowly and calmed down. She glanced down at t

"Sirius you didn't dare!"

Author Note:

Sorry I haven't posted in a long time; real life seems to have caught me up with everything. I hope you like this chapter it's more informational then the last chapter I'm not sure if it's any good. I typed this up and it's late so I'm like falling asleep at the keyboard so I apologize if it's bad. If you get the chance please review!


End file.
